Electronic coin validators are widely available for checking coins of different values. After validation, there is frequently a need to sort the coins in accordance with their value. This need is present :for example in vending machines which must be able to dispense change.
Various methods for sorting coins are known. One method is to guide falling coins along an inclined track in which one of several windows of different diameters are located and into which the coins fall in accordance with their size. Another method uses a deflection block with several deflection surfaces. When falling coins strike the block, the coins are guided in accordance with their width and diameter into different receiver conduits.
The use of shunts or flaps for sorting coins is also known. Such a flap sorting device is shown for example in German Application DE 37 18 979. The flaps are actuated by electromagnets which are driven by a suitable control devise in accordance with signals generated in the coin acceptor. Flaps permit a relatively high speed during coin sorting because the coins enter in free fall and are only slightly slowed down during their travel through the coin sorter. A disadvantage in such sorting devices can be the relatively large space requirement, especially if the flaps are to be arranged above each other in sequential order. A further disadvantage is the relatively large current requirement for the electromagnets, particularly in the case of battery-operated coin vending machines.